


Just for Him

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek-centric, Drabble, M/M, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/16/18: “climb, praise, sigh”





	Just for Him

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/16/18: “climb, praise, sigh”

Derek lost count of the times he’d heard people say they’d climb him like a tree given the chance.

Those people never got that chance, Derek made sure.

They lavished praise on his looks, but notice of his feelings or his intelligence came like a hasty afterthought.

Then Derek met a guy who caught the most subtle sarcasm he could throw, and matched Derek quip for quip. Stiles once laughed so hard at Derek’s joke he nearly slid from his chair.

Learning there really was one person meant just for him, and finding him, still made Derek sigh with gladness.


End file.
